the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 543
NeS1 Post 543 opens with the Characters pushes their faces against the glass as they watch the Holy Hand Remote sail by outside the Big Giant Ship. Gebohq asks which of them has training in zero-gravity and Lt Randy admits he does. Without asking him, Antestarr and Semievil throw Lt Randy into the airlock and MaybeChild opens it to release him into space. Losien thinks they should have given him an oxygen mask before throwing him out there but he does manage to return with the Holy Hand Remote. They are about to change the channel but MaybeChild reminds them of how much they have messed up the Star Wars: A New Hope continuity. Gebohq comes up with the idea of rewinding the movie. Everything they had experienced within the Star Wars: A New Hope flashes before their eyes - the Death Star being blown up by Randy's X-Wing, Semievil's own duct-taped X-Wing, being chased by a tyrannosaurus rex on Yavin IV and ultimately returning to the Millennium Falcon where they had first entered the movie. Lt Randy, however, is still with them and Krig explains this with a sudden, and uncharacteristic, bout of technobabble that hurts his head. They change the channel and finds themselves on a train but everything is in black and white and then the Twilight Zone theme plays over them. Post *Everybody stands next to window, faces pressed against the glass. The camera pans around outside, looking in. Everyone's faces are all deformed and freaky looking because they're being pressed against the glass* Geb:"Ok, somebody's gotta go out into space and get the Holy Hand Remote. Who here has training in zero-GWeightlessness article, Wikipedia. manouvering?" Randy:"Um, I do, why?" Geb:"You just volunteered to go get the HHR!" *Sem and Ante grab Randy and throw him into the airlock. Maybe hits the big red button, the inner door closes and the outer door opens. Randy floats towards the Holy Hand Remote.* Losien:"Maybe we should have given him an oxygen mask before we threw him out..." ***Star Wars-styleStar Wars article, Wikipedia. horizontal wipe*** *Airlock door opens. Randy collapses on the floor of the interior.* Randy:"Air... *gasp*... *wheeze*" Geb:"Did you get it?" Randy:"Remote... *breathe*... here..." *Randy weakly holds the Holy Hand Remote up to Geb. Geb takes it. Randy collapses on the floor, gasping for air.* Geb:"Ok, now let's get out of this heck-hole...*goes to change the channel" Maybe:"Wait! What about the Star WarsStar Wars (film) article, Wikipedia. universe? We've totally messed up the timeline! If we leave now without fixing things, the last two moviesStar Wars Trilogy article, Wikipedia. may never even happen!" Geb:"Hmm. Ok, I'll just hit rewind, and we'll just go back and not do what we were going to do!" *Geb hits rewind. Images begin to flash by in reverse. An explosion gets smaller and smaller and coalesces into the Death StarDeath Star article, Wikipedia.. Randy's X-wing whips back into hyperspaceHyperspace article, Wikipedia.. The Millenium FalconMillennium Falcon article, Wikipedia. and the crew fall up to the surface of the Death Star. The duct taped x-wingX-Wing fighter article, Wikipedia. flies backwards to YavinYavin article, Wikipedia.. Everybody hops backwards into a landspeederLandspeeder article, Wookieepedia.. The speeder whips away in reverse, chasing a T-RexTyrannosaurus article, Wikipedia. who is also going backwards. The blurry motion suddenly stops in the hold of the Millenium Falcon.* Krig:"Krig's head hurts..." Geb:"Ok, good, we're back to here, before we did anything. Now, everybody grab hold of the remote and we'll change the channel." *Krig the Viking, Gebohq, Antestarr, Semievil, Maybechild, Losien, the Otter, and Lt. Randy grab the remote.* Maybe:"Hey, waitaminute... If we just went backwards in time, why is Randy with us?" Krig:"The hyperdynamic fluctuations of the device commonly known as the Holy Hand Remote were undoubtedly in effect in a larger radius than we had previously estima -- I mean -- Ugh. Krig's head hurt." Geb:"Uhh, yeah, anyway, we shouldn't waste any more time and risk the timeline getting messed up. Let's go!" *Geb slowly depresses the "Channel Up" button. The world flashes white, and dissapears. In the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon, the story that is Star Wars advances as it should. The tiny discrepencies in the plot caused by our heroes do not show up until many years later, when the Expanded UniverseStar Wars Legends article, Wookieepedia. books begin to be written.* *The world flashes, and the rocking interior of a train comes into focus, swaying with the rails. Our heroes sit in a small compartment, the kind with the two bench-style seats facing each other.* Ante:"Where are we?" Otter:"And why is everything all black and white and greyish? It's like we're in the Twilight ZoneTwilight Zone article, Wikipedia. or something..." *Twilight Zone themeTHE TWILIGHT ZONE THEME video, YouTube. begins* With the move to a new setting, the fate of our heroes is even murkier than it was before, if possible. What will happen in the near future? Only '''you' can decide! (or me, cause I'm very powerful.) References External References '''' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post